Mini Me School Special
by Neko Shinigami Hime
Summary: Remember how I offered to do a school scene? Well here it is, in its horrible glory xD I personally think this is pretty bad but may of you wanted it so here it is. You do not need to read the first part but you should to get to know Ichiro is. Enjoy


A/N;; Alright so I got a few comments telling me to do the school scene. I have hit a rough patch but seeing I really am into Bleach again I will give it a good ole fashion try, just remember I am really back at grammar and spelling. I have gotten a bit better I hope though. School had been a good idea after all o 3 o Oh and my finger is good now xD

The sun was beginning to rise and it was Monday. Not just any Monday mind you, it was Ichiro's first day of school. Ichigo far from reserving himself to wake up early left it to his sisters and Rukia. He figured his psycho father would end up sneak attacking him before Ichiro left anyways. It was not until his alarm went off that he noticed that no one had bothered him… Going to reach and turn it off he noticed the two bodies that had spent the night were still lying still. Looking at the clock he nearly screamed.

Isshin then decided to show. "GOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOORNING ICHIGO AND RO!" Isshin had not yet noticed Rukia was in the bed and was aiming to body slam the two boys into next year. Ichigo making a split decision grabbed both snoozing people around their waists and jumped off his bed. Isshin then proceeded to snap the bed in half. Whining that his son did not love him he got up and stuck a pose. "My son has now grown up!"

Ichigo not in the mood for either meanings of that statement simply walked out of his room with both people still hanging limp in his arms. Ichiro then woke up and noticed he was moving, he freaked for a second but then noticed the pants and shirt, and because it belonged to Ichigo he relaxed. He then looked up and saw the scowl that was planted on the boy's face. "Good morning!" He said in a cheerful voice, Ichigo glared down at him but once he looked at his smiling face he rolled his eyes.

Noticing Rukia was still out like a light he placed Ichiro on the floor and then attempted to wake her up. "Oi… Wake up… I will throw you into the bath…" Rukia simply mumbled something and attempted to roll over which was impossible. Ichigo sighed while Ichiro giggled. "Fine…" Walking to the bathroom, he turned the knob of the bath enough for a jet of water to come with strength, but did not turn it far enough for it to be warm. After a few moments it was filled enough and with a careful toss Rukia ended stomach up into the cold water.

Ichigo covered his ears, as did Ichiro as the girl screamed at the surprise assault of cold water. Rukia sprung up and shook herself off. She then sent daggers at Ichigo who was grinning slightly with his ears still covered. "Why you…" Ichigo shrugged, "Well you refused to wake up. I was not going to carry you around." Ichigo then regretting the last part of that sentence as Rukia sent a smug grin his way. "Carry me around? Pray tell Strawberry why you were carrying me around?"

Ichigo swore slightly, anything he said would be taken as a lie… Well his bed was broken so that was enough proof right? "My dad attacked me like normal and you two did not react so I had to pick you up and uh well Ichiro woke up and you did not so… Heh here you are." He shrugged and then turned to leave. Rukia kept the smug grin on her lips. "Suuuure…" She whispered obnoxiously loud. Ichigo decided to ignore her and pint to the clock in the bathroom. Rukia then clapped her hands to her cheeks. "Hey its almost time for classes to start!"

Jumping out of the bath she passed the frowning Ichigo. "I knew that… OI! Stop tracking water everywh-!" Before he could finish she had slammed the door to his room. He glared at the now swinging sign that held the number fifteen. He was about to open the door before thinking better of it. He went to get Ichiro ready but remembered that the close were in his room. It took five minutes for Rukia to get ready, but that was five minutes to long.

When she came out she threw her soaked clothes at his head. "You better make those dry again before I have to sleep or I am going to be upset." She then ignored the stammering Ichigo who was trying to fight the order. Ichiro was then picked up and placed into the room to be given clothes to change into. Ichigo took the clothes off his head and scowled again. When Rukia came out of the room Ichiro was getting changed, Rukia then looked at her sell phone, Ichigo watched with a bored expression, he expected an order or something to come but it seemed Rukia was just fooling around with her phone.

Ichiro came out and he was wearing the uniform that had been delivered from the school. Everyone was surprised at how fast it had been sent but then again maybe the soul society had something to do with it… No one said anything about it and just accepted it. Ichigo quickly ran into his bedroom, he knew if he was the last one and took his time he would be blamed so he sped undressed and redressed.

After a quick four minutes he went to look for the two troublemakers. When he found them waiting by the door he started out. Not really bothering to look back, it was only until Ichiro tackled him did he regret it. Ichiro climbed up his person and settled on his shoulders. Rukia just giggled and caught up. His school was close by, when they dropped him off they would have to dash to their school to keep from being late.

Reaching the school they brought him to the door, they had to quickly sign him up in order to have him go in. The Principle looked at the threesome and gave a dull look. Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other for a second with a knowing glance. The Principle read over the papers and nodded. "Alright kids, here is the deal this was supposed to be filled out a week and a half ago before the deadline. I am guessing you knew that however… He is going to have to wait till tomorrow before he can be accepted… I apologize."

The tone he held sounded sympathetic yet his glaze spoke volumes of annoyance and stress. Both teens simply nodded slowly. The Principle figuring they did not get the idea pointed to the door. "Bring him back tomorrow… Next time be earlier as well…Now leave before you two are late for school yourselves…" He then left to go to his secretary to give her the papers he had just glimpsed at. Rukia sighed and stood up, when Ichigo was about to fight with the elder man Rukia grabbed his ear and pulled him after her. "Forget it, tomorrow will be his first day."

Ichigo still holding Ichiro leaded so his ear would not be ripped off. "Oi, that means he will have to stay with the old man and I refuse to do that." Rukia let go of his ear and crossed her arms. "Fine bring him to school with us then." She held a dull frown on her lips. Ichigo though for a second… Sure Orihime and Uryu knew… Chad too maybe but then again they might not believe them still, and that means Tatsuki and everyone else would see him too… His bad boy persona would be ruin… RUIN!

He could see it now… 'Oh my gaaaaawd the punk and the rabbit girl hooked up, how cuuuuuute.' He slumped he could not have Ichiro go to school like that… He still looked three years old and that was when he acted serious… When he acted like he almost always acted he could pass off as a tall one year old… He was screwed, oh so screwed. Rukia looked at her cell phone and started to walk off leaving Ichigo to wallow in his depression.

Ichigo noticed her starting to leave however and quickly caught up. Reaching the school both snuck pass the students still coming in and headed straight for class. Ichigo grabbed Rukia's arm and pulled her towards him. "Oi, go in and get the teacher then let her know what is going on…" Rukia who was now leaning again Ichigo to avoid falling over at the sudden force pulling her, frowned. "Fine let me go first." Ichigo glared at her due to her tone and let go.

Rukia sighed and ran a hand through her hand before she headed into the class. Before she had the chance to corner the teach Orihime came over. She waved weakly and then kept walking towards the teacher. Orihime happy to see Rukia again followed her while talking. "How is little Ichiro? Did he get to school ok?" Rukia glanced at her and wondered if she believed the fact he was not… God she could not even say it. With a scowl on her own face she reached to and started to drag the teacher out of the room.

"Miss Rukia please stop it! … Miss Rukia you are acting quite stra- Hey is that Kurosaki's scowl?" Rukia rolled her eyes and kept dragging the teacher out. When she reached outside the classroom she let the teacher go and Ichigo peeked his head out. "Oi that is not our normal teacher…" Rukia made a face, "Duh she is on vacation for the first few months do you not remember?" Ichigo shrugged, "Nope, I do not remember anything she says." Rukia pursed her lips in irritation but simply leaned against the wall. Ichigo walked out from the corner and sighed. "Ok so who are you again?"

The teacher blushed slightly, "Uh yes sorry I forgot to introduce myself… I am Mina Hachimaru" Ichigo sighed; Ichiro poked his head out around the corner. Mina noticed and giggled, "What is it you want to tell me? Does it have something to do with the small child?" Ichigo grumbled and Rukia took her shoe off and threw it at his head. "Yes, long story short it is not what it looks like and we missed the chance to sign him up for school so until tomorrow he needs to hang with us…"

The teacher tapped her lip for a moment and then shrugged. "He does not cry does he? If he will be quiet like he is not here then I do not see why he cannot, I will make sure the other teachers know as well… Good luck explaining it to your peers." Ichigo decided he did not like Mina all that much, she seemed shy and pleasant but he felt a bit of evil from that last comment.

Rukia rolled her eyes and grabbed her shoe. She then walked into the class in which Ichiro ran after her, way before Ichigo could notice let alone stop it. Mina smiled softly and went in also, leaving Ichigo alone. With a grim look on his face he went to enter but notice all the class was circled around Ichiro who was introducing himself and sucking up the attention. Rukia was sitting at a desk making sure her aura was enough to keep others away from her.

That did not stop one of the new classmates. "Hiiii I heard you really like that boy with the orange hair, is this what they mean?" She had a snotty look on her face, Orihime who was playing a card game with Ichiro while the others watched noticed Rukia was getting picked on by the new girl… This year they had three new students, and a new teacher. Mina was the new teacher, Misae was the girl over there, Kimichi was her sister and was nicer but still rather mean, and then there was Emi… She was strange but she could not talk now could she?

Orihime went to get up and help Rukia out but then Emi came out. "Leave her alone Misae your are just jealous that you do not have a boyfriend." Misae gave Emi and then Rukia a nasty look before turning and making sure her long blond hair smacked Emi in the face. Emi reached out and snatched a little bit before yanking hard enough to make her fall on her ass. "Do you not remember elementary school? I will chop your hair off again if you keep smacking me with it…"

Misae fixed her skirt and then left the room with a pissed off look gracing her face. Rukia looked rather surprised. "I do not think we have met…" Emi smiled and shrugged, "Probably not we just moved from Germany. Those two, Misae and Kimichi are sisters, I am just their cousin. We came here seeing my sister is the teacher here… Annnnd my dad works in crazy places." Rukia nodded, she did not quiet understand everything being said but she accepted it anyways.

Orihime now free hugged Emi from behind, "I was meaning to help you get to know people and I forgot, this is Rukia!" Emi smiled and nodded, I know you actually told me about them." Tatsuki came over and elbowed Rukia "So it is true or are you just very good prankster?" Rukia rested her head on her hands. "Very talented prankster, at least I get child support." She smirked at the look Tatsuki gave her.

Chad who loved cute things was caring for Ichigo. Rukia watched and then noticed everyone filing it just as the bell rang. Ichigo stayed on Chad's shoulders and then class began. "Alright attendance…" Mina went through everyone's name and only two classmates were not here. Mina then smiled, "Alright class here is the-" She was cut off when she noticed Ichiro climbing off of Chad's shoulders and walking towards the exit. "Where are you going?" Ichigo held a blank look on his face, yeah where _was_ he going? "Bathroom" He said simply before reaching for the handle. Mina smiled behind her palm, "Ah alright then… Care to get some help?"

Rukia threw a pencil at Ichigo who gave a blank look at the door. He glared at Rukia who was pretending it was not her he then stood up. Picking Ichiro up by the waist, he opened the door and walked out. Mina giggled softly before continuing. "Alright class so here are your books, you need to read to chapter 3 by yourselves and then take it home and read to chapter five. Then right me a five page-" The class started to moan and she giggled. "Just kidding, all you need to do is read one of your favorite books from your childhood and write me something explaining why you choice it. Make sure it is at least five paragraphs."

The students looked at each other. Tatsuki leaned in a lazy way on her chair. "Is she serious? I did that that in elementary school…" Mina crossed her arms, "Well then Miss Tatsuki you may do the essay I was going to assign as a joke." Tatsuki laughed nervously, "I never said I was not happen just you know…" Mina giggled and shrugged, "Up you, just make sure you have something done." Tatsuki nodded slowly and then released a breath of held air… Mina was scary…

*********

In the bathroom, Ichiro was having a hard time. There were more then one toilet to use, many sinks, and all were fairly to big for him. He scratched his head confused as to what to do… Since when did bathrooms have more then one of each important thing? Ichigo waited outside with his back against the wall, he looked bored to death and was wondered if he should leave. He daydreamed slightly until he heard the door open, looking at the slightly blushing Ichiro he crossed his arms, "What?" Ichiro looked down, "I need help…"

Ichigo forced his back off the wall and followed the boy into the bathroom. "With what exactly?" Ichiro pointed to both the stalls and then sinks. Ichigo grinned slightly, "Be more specific?" Ichiro blushed harder and nodded, "I do not know which toilet to use and I do not have the stool to help me wash my hands…" Ichigo nodded, he pointed to the second stall wordlessly. Ichiro nodded and went into it. After a moment he came out, "Now which sink?" Ichigo shrugged, "Does not matter, you pick." Nodding Ichiro stood in front of the third one, and with that Ichigo lifted the boy up so he could wash his hands.

Both boys then left. They started to head down the hallway and bumped into Misae. She held a sly grin on her face. "So if she will not tell me I bet you will, all guys love spilling their sex life." Ichigo gave her a dull look, "… Huh?" Misae's grin grew, "You know where children come from right? They do not just come from thin air!" She then had a giggle fit while Ichigo glared at her, he knew that but in Ichiro's case he indeed came from thin air… He would not tell her that though.

Misae then looked at the boy, "He is quiet cute but I bet my child would be cuter. I mean my hair and my eyes? Pfft you would have to expect her to look cute." Ichigo crossed his arms. Ichiro grabbed Ichigo's uniform pant leg. "And who says it would be a girl?" Misae grinned, "Because if it was a boy I would not accept it and end up trying again." Ichigo rolled his eyes, why was he standing here talking to this obviously mental chick?

Rukia suddenly turned the corner and noticed the three of them. Emi who had been roaming the halls noticed Rukia looking around the corner. "Heeeey what are you doing? You came off as a good student to me." Rukia jolted and gripped the wall, noticing it was just Emi she calmed slightly. "I am spying what else would I be doing?" Emi looked over the edge and then grinned, "Oh I see… Let us see if Misae will fail at this one too." Rukia looked confused but then knew where that was going.

"Oh c'mon Ichi, you know I could better then that skinny little girl. I mean seriously. Not that she is better then me but I bet Orihime would be better, I mean unless you are gay and think a flat chest is sexy." Ichigo did not change his posture, he still looked bored but inside he was ready to punch this girl, she was calling Rukia unattractive, Orihime easy, and himself gay all in the same sentence… Ichiro pouted, "Okaa-San is pretty…" Misae looked at the small boy and then broke out laughing. "Says the child, trust me when you grow older you will be the same as every other guy."

Ichigo having enough picked Ichiro up and turned on his heel down the hallway Rukia and Emi were spying from. Rukia and Emi looked at each other and then scrambled into a hall closet just as Ichigo and Misae who was chasing him turned the corner. Ichigo noticed the slamming of a door but ignored it, to busy trying to get away from the insane girl who was still attempting to hit on him… Or turn him into a nymphomaniac…

He felt Rukia's Reiatsu nearby along with that new girl… So he was being spied on huh? Well hopefully he did a good enough job, he did not feel like getting beaten up even jokingly. Just as he was about to walk into the door Misae stomped her foot. Ichigo was ignoring her and that was not doing well for her ego. Reaching out she forced Ichigo to let go of Ichiro and then she opened the door and tossed the boy in. Ichiro cried out in surprise and got the whole class out of their chairs to go help the now sobbing boy, who was nursing his knees.

Misae then proceeded to drag Ichigo away who was attempting to fight her. "Oi, what the hell are you doing?" Misae just giggled and used her ribbon from her uniform to tie his hands so she would have a better chance of getting him where she wanted him. Emi and Rukia were watching from the closet. "You should probably help him you know…" Rukia glared at Emi but then sighed. "And what get in trouble?" Emi shrugged, "Well if you want to keep him safe you would do anything right?" Rukia gave a startled look at Emi, "Who said I wanted to keep him safe?"

Emi just giggled, "C'mon Rukia you seriously think I do not know?" Rukia looked confused, "I guess I should spill… But you should save him first right?" Rukia looked torn but nodded. Getting out of the closet she took a running jump and kicked the girl in the back causing her to fall over. Landing on her feet, Rukia looked at Ichigo who held a cross between a pissed and a dull look on his face. Rukia tilted her head and grinned, "Need help?" Misae who was out from the sudden kick was silent while Ichigo sarcastically replied; "No I want to lay tied up on the ground next to the psycho bitch…"

Rukia knowing it was sarcasm decided to take some revenge. "Ooooh ok then bye." She turned on her heel and then Ichigo forced himself to sit up, "Oi get back here midget!" Emi was sitting in the closet watching with a knowing smile on her lips. She then dialed her cell phone. "Heeeeey Byakuya all is good… Ooooh ok…. Do you really want to do that? Of course I am not going to talk you out of it… Mmmmmk be careful now… Baaaaai."

Hanging up she grinned, oh this was going to be good. Emi came out from the hiding place and then walked over. "Alright so you want to know then?" Rukia who was at the moment still teasing Ichigo nodded. "Alright I am actually a shinigami and I was sent to check up on the little punk of a prince, the teacher is actually my sister and these two are not part of the picture, they are normal humans who have us imbedded in their memories until we say so.

Ichigo was now untied due to Rukia helping finally. They both listened and ended up frowning. "Alright and so that means what?" Emi giggled, and then frowned. "Well that means that the princess had her child and now that she is busy taking care of him she needs some help. She seeks the company of her baby brother… Soooo you shall let him go." Rukia looked depressed and Ichigo crossed his arms. "And what if I do not want to let the brat go?"

"You will let him go Kurosaki unless you want me to cause you some serious pain…" Ichigo froze up… Oh crap… He knew that voice… He slowly turned and saw Byakuya dressed in a teacher's uniform. Byakuya then glared at Emi, "You know you should seriously have thought this through better…" Emi just giggled, "But you look so cool in a uniform, you know girls dig a guy in uniform." Byakuya gave her a blank glare and Emi giggled. "Anyways we knew you would say no so you can go too." Rukia and Ichigo both sighed and stood up. Rukia noticed Ichiro sneaking out of the classroom and watched as he tackled Byakuya.

Byakuya had heard of this boy, he had blue eyes and black hair… That is not what he had… He glared fire at Kurosaki who was hiding badly behind Rukia. Rukia walked away leaving Ichigo open for pain, just as Byakuya was about to kick his ass Rukia piped in with "It's a prank via Urahara." Byakuya let go of Ichigo and walked after his sister, mumbling something about stupid shopkeepers, and rude orange headed children.

With a quick pace the four of them made their way back to the Kurosaki household. Byakuya had been telling Mina to explain to the other teachers that Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki were going home early and to spread the word to avoid trouble. Looking like a teacher the kids did not say anything and Mina was in on it so she followed his directions.

A/N;; Alright I am going to stop here. This is probably going to be another three-chapter story. So far I got the school scene, then as a preview I am going to allow them all to return and have a party for Ichiro's sister and then something shocking will happen, and then they will return and another shocking thing will happen… Then I will probably end up making a really long one shot but remember I am probably biting off more then I can chew, if you seriously love me –whimper– then you will post comments telling me to continue and then also give me some ideas if you have any you seriously want added. I am busy during the weekdays until June 10th the 11th is when I am home free and I will be able to focus on you guys, that is until I need to get going to college xD anyways I hope you enjoy this garbage.

I really am not all too happy with it so please let me know you are. If I do not get some reviews I will seriously sink into a never-ending depression xD anyways ignore all the grammar and spelling errors and seriously try to enjoy it, I still think the first story is better but I wanted to do this. –Head-Desk– I need to shut up now… lol


End file.
